The Fear Cage
' The Fear Cage' is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The TAPS team is invited to the Cashtown Inn, right outside of historic Gettysburg, Pa., by owners Jack and Maria Paladino. Throughout the two decades the pair has owned the inn, there have always been paranormal reports by guests. Jack, a skeptic, and Maria, a believer, decided to have the building properly studied. After touring the building, the team deploys equipment from top to bottom. In fact, while setting up a camera in the Robert E. Lee Room, Steve Gonsalves is startled when the TV turns itself on. As the investigation begins, Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson sit in the Lee Room and try an electronic-voice-phenomena (EVP) session. The two hear footsteps directly behind them and then Jason feels the empty spot on the couch next to him depress, as if someone is sitting. He notes that there's a cool spot, which Grant confirms. Dave Tango and Kris Williams investigate the room too and again, the TV turns on unbidden. To debunk the experience, Dave tried the infrared elements of their devices to see if that would trigger the TV. Instead, it turns out to be caused by their walkie-talkies. In the basement, Dave and Kris note how closed in it feels given the amount of items stored. Dave does EVP work as Kris moves further back, toward the part of the kitchen that had been the scene of amputations during the Civil War. Almost immediately, she begins to feel uncomfortable and then nauseous. She bolts upstairs to the bathroom where she vomited. Dave reported the experience to Grant and Jason and the two headed down to see for themselves. They brought along their electromagnetic-field (EMF) reader and sure enough, it indicates the presence of a strong field. Grant notes that the pipe and wiring have created what they call a "fear box", essentially an EMF-saturated area that can cause physical problems or invite paranormal activity. An hour later, Kris returns to her work and felt ill once more. The original investigation complete, the TAPs team is invited to spend the night at the inn, an offer they accept because it allows them to better study the building and record their experiences. In the morning, Steve and Dave review the recordings. Amidst Steve's teasing of Dave for his "pink" headphones, they study several findings. Later, the full team assembles and is shown the audio and video clips, all of which really impress Jason and Grant. They bring the evidence to Jack who agrees that one audio clip is a voice saying "yes" in response to Dave's question, "Do you miss your family?" He is also impressed with the sounds of booted footsteps, confirming the experience Jason and Grant had early in the investigation. When Jason discusses his experience with on the couch, Jack volunteers that other guests have reported similar encounters. The most telling evidence is footage right after Grant went to sleep. According to the camera, two minutes after lights out, a picture frame on a side table began to move. The sound alerted Grant who got out of bed. He's seen in front of the table as the frame moved a third. Jack admits he's been the skeptic but this evidence is pushing him to the believer side. The TAPS team leaves, delighted with the investigation, and looking forward to a return visit. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes